


defending my honor

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [37]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bullying, Fighting, M/M, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: “The little orphan is scared to fight.” Naruto has to use all of his strength not to hit this kid.





	

Naruto doesn’t normally let people get away with their words. There are bruises on his knuckles that never seem to fade because of the fights he gets in. It isn’t something he’s proud of, but when they start talking about his mother, he simply sees red. 

This time is different though. This time he’ll get kicked out of school if he even puts a finger on this guy. It’s hard to ignore the words, but he’s going to finish school, for his mother. 

“What? Are you scared I’m going to kick your ass?” Naruto clenches his fist, a frown pulling down his lips. It’s a stupid thing to say because Naruto’s hit this kid before, actually he broke his nose once. He’s clearly won a few fights with this kid with the crocked nose is anything to go by. 

“The little orphan is scared to fight.” Naruto has to use all of his strength not to hit this kid. It’s always the same thing. Naruto isn’t sure why they can’t come up with more material other than the fact he’s an orphan. If he had to guess, they keep using it because it sets him off. The one and only time they started to pick a fight after he came out, he simply kissed Sasuke square on the lips and that seemed to drive that topic right away. It didn’t make them leave Naruto alone though. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Sasuke asks, stepping up beside him. The second Sasuke’s hand is in his, he can feel the anger seep from his body. It’s like he’s being grounded, reassured in only the fact their fingers are laced together. It’s the best feeling in the world, having Sasuke by his side. 

“Oh, can’t fight your own fights now?” Naruto doesn’t know how this kid evades trouble so often. He doesn’t just bully Naruto, but the entire student body. It probably has something to do with the amount of money his parent’s donate to the school. They just got a new football field from this kid’s grandfather. 

The words cause Naruto to squeeze Sasuke’s hand, reassurance needed. “It’s fine. Don’t let him get to you. Just walk away,” Sasuke says. Sasuke’s the reasonable one in this relationship. Sasuke can talk him down from anything too. Naruto doesn’t know how he got so lucky. He’s just an angry orphan who doesn’t know what’s he’s doing with his life. Sasuke has his shit together and still chose Naruto. 

“You know how your mother left you?” Naruto pauses, holding his breath. The other guy obviously isn’t done. “He’ll do exactly the same thing eventually.” That’s a new angel. One that Naruto will not stand for. 

“Asshole!” Naruto shouts, but Sasuke’s hand is gone before he can even take a step forward. Instead, it’s Sasuke who punches the guy square in the face, knocking the other down with the force behind his punch. “Kick his ass for me, Sasuke!” Naruto calls once he gets over his shock.

It sadly doesn’t escalate after that. Sasuke only gets one more good hit in before a teacher comes running out into the hall to break it up. They all get sent down to the principal’s office. 

Naruto stops Sasuke outside for a second though. “Thanks. I really appreciate it,” Naruto says. Sasuke basically just saved his ass from getting kicked out. 

“He was lying,” Sasuke says, hand coming up to cup Naruto’s cheek. “I’m never going to leave you.”

Naruto can’t help the smile that pulls up his lips as he leans forward to kiss Sasuke. “I love you so much,” Naruto sighs.

“I love you too,” Sasuke answers, leaning forward to kiss Naruto again. 

The two pull apart when the principal yells at them to get inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
